The Truth in the Pain
by cleverpunhere
Summary: A collection of one-shots meant to highlight the unintentional pain Brennan causes Booth through her explanations of his actions when viewed through the eyes of science.
1. The Parent in the Partnership

**A/N:** A series of hurt focused one-shots. Some may be connected. Originally published as a one-shot several years ago, I'd like to see where this goes as a series.

**The Parent in the Partnership**

Nothing compared to lunch at the diner. _Not entirely true_, Booth thought, as an array of sinful scenarios danced quickly through his mind, but nothing compared to lunch at the diner with his son and his partner. While Sunday evenings usually left him feeling exponentially lonelier than Sunday mornings, Booth was just happy to have regular time with his son.

Though still tense at times, Booth's relationship with Rebecca had strengthened, and while they would never be the family he imagined they could've been almost half a decade before, Booth was just happy to have _regular _time with his son.

And then there was his partner.

Bones was an intoxicating mix of strength and spice, like his favorite single-malt Scotch. Taking her at face value, a cheap, poorly blended version of her true self often turned people off at first sampling. But, if you took your time, let her mature while you acquired your connoisseur's palate, she would leave a deep burn in your chest, and the mere act of consumption would make a person dizzy with lust. She had tasted many men in her life, but _she_ had never been enjoyed, and Booth knew she was meant to be savored.

It was with this heady flavor in his mouth that he found himself still euphoric, even after returning Parker to Rebecca and _Captain Fantastic._ With a slight chill in the early autumn air, Brennan sidled up to Booth, and he was instantly warmer, _hot, _and hard, _if he was to be honest with himself. _Close enough to her that all he smelled was vanilla, Booth was lost in sweet smelling desire, when Brennan's voice broke his reverie.

"Brent would make an excellent father to Parker, should you meet your untimely demise".

Clinical. Clear. Concise.

But then she continued.

"Anthropologically speaking, your alpha-male status makes you more desirable to females, but your courageous and aggressive nature will most likely lead to your death. As such, while you may be ideal to mate _with_ given your symmetrical features and bone structure, you are ill suited to be an actual father to an offspring.

"Brent, however, maintains a respectable career in the Coast Guard, and is much less likely to perish during Parker's formative years. As such, he seems to be an excellent choice as a father figure for Parker, which, I assume, is why Rebecca chose a man like him as a daily parenting partner, and turned away from a life with you".

Choosing this moment to assess that her body was warmed to an optimal level, Brennan pulled away from Booth, and, in close to forty years, Booth had never felt colder.


	2. The Everything in Eventually

**A/N: **These one-shots are meant to highlight the unintentional pain Brennan causes Booth through her explanations of his actions when viewed through the eyes of science.

**The Everything in Eventually**

The closing of a case almost certainly guaranteed Booth an evening alone with Brennan at the Founding Fathers.

Enjoying two fingers of a single malt scotch with the woman who captured his attention through wakefulness and sleep provided Booth the opportunity to suspend the notion of an "atta girl" kind of love and immerse himself in the fantasy of their shared lives.

Always dressed in an oxford shirt, Booth imagined what passersby would assume of him and his objectively beautiful partner.

_Two lovers engaged in passionate debate, simply teasing the heat within themselves before arriving home and lighting one another on fire. _

While his mind merely strayed, his body longed to touch more than just the small of her back.

Since awakening from his coma, Booth was even more aware of Brennan's beauty and intelligence and loving heart. While Avalon had informed him that "it all works out eventually", Booth longed for that moment, the one perfect moment to explain to Brennan his dream had been exactly that—his _dream_.

Sensing the pause in their conversation did not mean that Brennan had concluded her lecture on what became of the Mayans, Booth interjected into the silence.

"So, Angela and Hodgins, they really did it. Your free-spirited 'no man's gonna tie me down' friend agreed to spend forever with a scientist. Two completely different people, who happened to come across one another at the perfect time. I guess it goes to show you that everything really does happen eventually, am I right, Bones?"

Booth grinned jovially at Brennan, his eyes twinkling while holding steady contact with hers, almost willing her to take the bait. If he could get her to admit that an intelligent guy like Hodgins might end up happy aside from his science-centric life, then he could make the argument that Brennan might be able to as well.

_It's correlation, I can argue that. Or is it causation? Maybe it's uh hypothesis?_—what was left of Booth's train of thought was quickly interrupted by Brennan.

"The only thing guaranteed to 'happen eventually' as you and Avalon Harmonia hold as such a steadfast ideal is the concept of death. There is no guarantee that binding yourself to another human being in the antiquated ritual of marriage ensures that both of your substantia nigra continue to produce the amount of dopamine and norepinephrine required for the indefinable 'forever' you seek.

"Marriage originated merely as a system of rules guaranteeing property rights and securing lineage, and the continued practice of lawful unity in today's society is purposeless.

"In fact, your continued pursuance of such a ridiculous custom is even more dumbfounding considering your advanced age in relation to this outdated tradition.

"The average person benefiting from these arrangements died at thirty-six and considering that you are in your mid-thirties it is likely to assume had you lived your current life while existing in another time period, you may have died prior to having the option of entering into a binding commitment.

Essentially, you would have died alone, and, given the hazards of your current career choice, there is always the chance that you still might."

Brennan chose this moment to break eye contact and taste her Zinfandel, smiling across the bar to a potential suitor.

Following the exchange of flirtatious grins, Brennan turned, staring directly into Booth's eyes.

"Coming to terms with the concept of dying alone should feel liberating, Booth. Maybe you'll find someone, maybe you won't, but I most certainly have."

Brennan arose from her seat at the bar and joined a suit-wearing stranger at his table, leaving Booth alone to process.

After signaling the bartender for a double, Booth shot the drink back, eager to feel the burn slide down his throat. He knew it would do little to ease the intense pain in his chest but eventually the pain would subside because everything happens eventually.


End file.
